This invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for applying an encapsulant to a flip chip.
Typically, in flip chip packaging, one or more integrated circuits (IC) chips are mounted on a substrate to form an electronic substrate. Solder balls (also known as solder bumps), which are mounted on the electrical connection pads of the flip chip are aligned with the corresponding electrical connection pads on the substrate. The flip chip and the substrate are then heated to cause the solder to melt (or “reflow”) and wet the electrical connection pads of the substrate. The substrate and flip chip are then cooled to solidify the solder thereby forming the desired electrical connections.
As with any IC chip mounted on a substrate surface, differences in the thermal expansion coefficients between the chip and the surface can cause stress and fatigue in these connections as the substrate is subjected to further heat/cool cycles during subsequent processing. A common method of reducing this stress, and providing better adhesion, is to fill the gap between the chip and the mounting surface with a suitable polymeric underfill resin.
Furthermore, IC chips mounted on substrates are frequently coated with a polymeric encapsulation resin to protect the IC chip from outside contamination and mechanical stress. However, separate application of the underfill and the encapsulant requires extra process steps. Additionally, the encapsulant may not be compatible with the underfill.
Known methods which apply the underfill and the encapsulant simultaneously typically require extra steps for masking the electrical contact area of the solder balls or else require etching steps to remove encapsulant from these areas. Therefore, a method for encapsulating an IC chip without masking or removal steps is desirable.